


Andrew Wright

by grossferatu



Series: the skitter-skatter of little legs [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha Tim Stoker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Ambiguous Genitals, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Filthy, Harassment, Hurt No Comfort, I invented a backstory for James Wright and now you have to deal with it, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Statement Giving, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nuptial Gifts, Omega Elias Bouchard, Power Dynamics, Statement Fic, Very mild xeno, canon typical dub-con, extremely asexual sex, office politics, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu
Summary: Andrew Wright regrets looking into the history behind his grandfather's disappearance.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker, Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims, implied Everyone/Jonathan Sims, implied Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: the skitter-skatter of little legs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748470
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	1. Statement of Andrew Wright regarding his grandfather's employment at the Magnus Institute.

**Author's Note:**

> They are in fact having sex. 
> 
> Inspired by nuptial gift giving in insects.
> 
> The word "phallus" is used twice, Jon's junk is ambiguous.\

[click]  
  
ARCHIVIST  
[disgruntled]  
For god’s sake why does my shirt always get so rumpled. If this one weren’t so intriguing I would be ang-  
[gasp]  
Stop that!

ANDREW  
Y-you want my statement, right? If… if I do that I can leave?

ARCHIVIST  
Yes, yes, a moment please.  
[Clothes rustling]  
Statement of Andrew Wright, regarding the promotion of his grandfather James to the position of Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute. Statement taken directly from subject by the Archivist.

PETER  
You’re forgetting the date again.

ARCHIVIST  
Does that even matter? I just wanted to—you can’t start until I begin!

PETER  
[laughing]  
I am extremely impatient.

ARCHIVIST  
Statement taken September 7, 2017—are you satisfied, then?

PETER  
Never.

ANDREW  
D-do I start now?

ARCHIVIST  
Mm, yes. Forgive him, he’s an ass.

ANDREW  
I never really knew my grandad. He died in… 1995, I think, and I was born in ’96, but I don’t think I would have known him very well even had he been alive. You see, he had abandoned my grandmother in the seventies, around the time he became the Head of this Institute. According to my mother he was the best father in the world, according to my uncle he was fine, and my grandmother always refused to talk about him. She died last year.

I was always curious about him, so when I was about eighteen or nineteen, I googled “The Magnus Institute,” assuming I would get nothing much. I found your website pretty easily, instead. I realize this isn’t relevant, but your website is terrible. It looks like it hasn’t been updated since 1998.

ARCHVIST  
Mm, yes, I keep meaning to tell Tim to do something about that but we’re all so _busy_ these days.

PETER  
_Quite_.

ANDREW  
[Embarrassed squeak]

ARCHIVIST  
Peter, if you’re going to insist on imitating scorpion flies at least do it properly and keep your phallus inside me while I’m eating.

PETER  
Honestly, you just drain all the romance from this.

ANDREW  
You didn’t mention anything about me seeing your—

[flesh sounds]

ARCHIVIST  
[satisfied noise]  
Well, now that that’s been resolved, continue?

ANDREW  
I-I googled around, but all I could really find about my grandfather was an obituary that didn’t mention our f-family that said he died of a heart attack. So I thought, maybe it’s one of those weird organizations that doesn’t have anything up online—those leaked documents from ’99 were weird but not helpful—so I came… I came _here_ and I tried to ask around, but I kept being stone-walled. It didn’t help that while I was in the building it felt like all the portraits were watching me. There was one researcher I tried to talk to but he was very unsympathetic, said that my grandfather must’ve had his reasons and didn’t I think there was something better I could do with my time, like school. He was thin, and odd. I couldn’t really figure out how old he was because he didn’t look that old, but his hair was already greying.

I told him that the portraits were watching me, and he rolled his eyes and said that I had watched too many Harry Potter movies and that I should really get going. I asked if there were any of my grandfather’s personal affects and he just stared at me, as though he had decided I was a particularly banal moth.

PETER  
[grunt]  
[stage whisper] This is why I brought this one to you, Jon, not just because of the personal connection. Sound familiar?

ARCHIVIST  
_Oh_.

ANDREW  
[Hasn’t realized]  
You said he would want detail, and I can feel something… searching… for more but really all I can tell you is the eyes didn’t stop following me until I stopped trying. Until I stopped asking questions, stopped looking for photographs, stopped thinking about how my grandfather’s eyes were brown in the only photo my grandmother had kept of him and green in his obituary.

[silence]

[PETER shouts, then sighs, one sound after the other in quick succession.]

[The ARCHIVIST moans.]

ANDREW  
You said—you said the tape would stop going when I was done. I’m done, why hasn’t it stopped going?

ARCHIVIST  
Ha—oh that’s. That’s just so unfortunate. I am terribly sorry, I don’t believe you would have gotten the truth even if you had known who to ask, but it seems the Eye really does enjoy its little jokes. Or perhaps Elias does. I am not sure it matters, really.

ANDREW  
What doesn’t matter? It’s awful enough that you’re making me spill… _this_ , even though it will make the eyes come back, but you’re forcing me to watch you… to watch you…

[moment of realization]

That was you!

ARCHIVIST  
[Upsettingly blissful noise]  
Peter, Peter, you’re getting so good at this.

PETER  
Mm. Up you get, I need to _take out my phallus_ , as you would put it.

ARCHIVIST  
Must you?

PETER  
You have work to do.

ARCHIVIST  
Mm. So do you, if I recall correctly.

ANDREW  
You—what the hell happened to you?

PETER  
Hell.

ARCHIVIST  
Very funny, Peter.

[Bodily noises]

You may go.

ANDREW  
[Audibly upset]  
This is—my grandfather left our family to join a _gay mystery cult_?

ARCHIVIST  
Bisexual, excuse me.

ANDREW  
Bi—it doesn’t matter. I wish I’d never…

PETER  
Well, you did.

ARCHIVIST  
I am going to kiss you.

PETER  
I’m flattered.

[Door slamming]

ARCHIVIST  
Tim’s out there.  
[Accusatory]  
Did you set him up?

PETER  
I promised Elias I wouldn’t eat his family.

ARCHIVIST  
[Fond sigh.]  
Of course.

PETER  
I think it’s time for some privacy.

[static]

[click]


	2. Forsook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Peter promised not to feed Andrew to his god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lonely!Tim and darkness!Martin. 
> 
> Contains eating Lonely style. 
> 
> CW: sexual harassment/harassment.

Tim noticed Andrew Wright’s expression as he left Peter’s office and couldn’t quite help the smile that he hid behind his mouth.

“They’re a lot, aren’t they?” he asked, pulling on the anger he knew he should feel towards his bosses but never could anymore. “I hope at least you feel better getting your statement off your chest.”

Andrew gaped at him, before his mouth tightened into a thin line. “You won’t believe me, will you,” he said.

“Believe what?” Tim asked, feigning ignorance. He wouldn’t rub in the human’s status as a gift, not yet.

Andrew exhaled angrily. “They… they _fucked_ in front of me!” he said, his cheeks coloring, his voice pitching up into an embarrassed squeak. Tim could feel the discomfort radiating off of him in waves. Why hadn’t Peter immediately given this one to their god, he wondered. He was absolutely ripe with loneliness. Even better, he was badly covering his involuntary arousal at what he had just witnessed.

Tim made a _tsk_ noise that made him feel just slightly like a librarian. “That was rude of them,” he said. He leaned in, conspiratorially, into Andrew's space. “Was Peter the one who made you watch?”

Andrew nodded, anxious and full of relief at being believed.

“Martin!” Tim ignored Andrew’s start at his shout. “Martin!”

Tim had long since grown used to Martin’s habit of coalescing out of shadows, and Andrew was still too focused on Tim to notice. “Yes?” he asked. He was still smarting from Jon’s rejection of his latest gift—Tim was more than sympathetic—and had, Tim assumed, been commiserating with Daisy.

“Tea, please.”

Martin nodded, left again.

“Thank you,” Andrew said.

“Mm,” Tim said. He had just noticed the low sound of a tape recorder. “No one else will believe you.”

“What?” Andrew’s painstaking composure shattered, and the next sound he made was a sob. “No, no…” He tried to back away from Tim, but he couldn’t. There wasn’t anywhere to go. “Not you, too.”

Tim felt the pleasant weight of the fog wrap around him. “It’s not your fault,” he said. He knew that his genuine sympathy made it worse for them. “At least you’ll never have to see them again.”

Andrew was gone by the time Martin returned with the tea, and the carpet was damp.


	3. labeled take out containers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias teachers Tim a lesson in office politics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word "cock" is used to refer to all junk mentioned. This is where the A/B/O tag becomes relevant--you have an interesting mix of real-life and fictional gender essentialism used to humiliate Tim. This series will continue into other fics which will explore that a bit more.

Tim was, technically speaking, stronger than Elias. He knew this from experience. This did not mean that when Elias grabbed him by the arm to twist it behind his back, pinning him against the wall, he could do anything but bare his throat and bite back a whimper.

“Are we insects or are we wolves?” he asked, slightly breathless. He had to be irreverent, mimicking aspects of his old self, just like Martin had to pine.

“We’re eusocial,” Elias said, which was only somewhat an answer. Tim had no idea whether his breathlessness was sincere or purely for his benefit.

Elias kissed Tim, forcing his tongue into the other man’s mouth. It was drier than a human’s would be, which was one of those little things that wasn’t disconcerting anymore. Tim tried to pull away, but Elias fisted his hand in his hair.

Tim could feel Elias physically swallowing his moan and let himself grow limp.

Elias pulled his head back, his eyes fixed on Tim’s. “Did you know your most recent sacrifice?”

Tim tried to shake his head, but all that did was pull at his scalp. “N-no,” he gasped. “Just… another of Peter’s offerings. Jon picked it over Martin’s.” Martin had not been gentle with his food, after. He’d asked Daisy and Sasha to help him clean up.

Elias twisted Tim’s arm a bit further, mercilessly taking advantage of the remnants of his time with the Stranger. “It was James Wright’s grandson.”

Tim felt as though lead had been poured into his mouth. Shit.

Only one of Elias’s bodies had any living relatives, and it was generally understood that archival staff stayed away. They were Elias’s, as they had been James’s.

“Peter set me up,” Tim tried to whine, his voice trailing off into a wordless sound as Elias yanked at his hair again.

“You should know better.” He slapped Tim just for the feel of it and kicked him in the knees. “Kneel.”

“You get off on dominating alphas,” Tim hissed, the part of his brain that made him drag squirming flesh in front of the Archivist time and again alive and outraged at his place on the floor. That was the power of Elias’s gaze.

“Of course,” Elias said. He opened his trousers, interested less in the act itself and more in what it represented, the eventual humiliation of his omega cock forced down Tim’s throat. Tim knew enough about Elias’s past by now to know that he’d chosen a body like this on purpose; the only alpha he’d ever worn the skull of was Richard, and he never spoke of that body with any pleasure. “It’s simple hierarchy.”

Tim growled, but did not resist as Elias stroked himself to hardness. He did try to keep his eyes away. He didn’t want to give Elias the satisfaction of his gaze.

Elias grabbed him around the head with both his hands, fingers digging into his scalp, and pulled his gaze down. “Open your mouth, Tim.”

Tim showed his teeth. “I can have stingers, you know,” he said. On his tongue, in his fingers. Elsewhere. His bright hair was as natural as the brown had once been. “You’re not that much of a masochist.”

Elias laughed. “Is that a bet?” He pressed his fourth fingers into the hollows under Tim’s ears. “I know how much those hurt you to use.”

Tim opened his mouth, cheeks flushing with humiliation as Elias braced himself against his head and thrust in slowly.

“You’d suck Jon’s cock if he let you,” Elias said. It was true, of course, but that didn’t stop the wave of anger and embarrassment. “He’s not like me—he won’t even fit all the way in your mouth—but you wish sometimes that he’d let you take him in your mouth during a statement, instead of crawling into your lap and fixing his gaze on whatever sacrifice he’s deemed worthy.”

Elias didn’t bother trying to get Tim to suck, or even really seek his input at all. He just stood there, thrusting against the back of his cheek.

“You’re going to smell like me,” Elias said, a small hitch in his breath the only sign that he was even affected by what he was doing. “You can walk to the bathroom and clean yourself off, or go grovel at another alpha’s feet, it doesn’t matter, but when I come on your face you will be harder than you’ve been in days and everyone will know. Everyone will see.”

Tim made a miserable, choked off noise, and tried to ignore the growing tightness in his trousers.

Finally, finally, Elias pulled out, letting go of Tim’s head, and jerked himself off on Tim’s face with that same mechanical expression.

Tim didn’t move, or look away, even though he _technically_ could now. He didn’t see the point.

It was a small mercy, at least, that none of Elias’s come hit him in the eye. That had happened at least once, and it had been surprisingly painful, and extremely awkward to wash out.

At least there would be no humans around to see. The hour of the night would make sure of that.

Elias put his cock away in an almost bored motion. Tim looked up at his face, irritated at the warmth he felt at seeing a smile there.

“Do you want me to bring him back?” Tim asked. He wiped at his face, knowing the gesture was useless and doing it anyway. “I can do that, if you want.”

“No,” he said. “I don’t think so.” He quirked an eyebrow. “I suppose I hated him less than his mother, but that was never due to any particular positive qualities.”

Tim grimaced as he stood up. “I’m sorry,” he said. He had, more or less, eaten one of Elias’s flowers.

Elias nodded. “Good. Now, go clean up.”

Tim flushed. “Yes, sir,” he said, and left, knowing Elias’s gaze would follow him out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who's read and kudos'd!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ftmshepard for more shenanigans, comment your thoughts/any spelling mistakes you notice. There's more where this came from, and I will edit the tags accordingly.


End file.
